Coricopat/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Coricopat. He and Tantomile are usually near-identical twins. Designs Coricopat Design 1.jpg Jellicle Ball Concept John Napier Design.jpg Makeup cori.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Donald Waugh in the Original Cast, 1981 Cori Tant L8204 36.jpg Cori Tant l8105 b44.jpg Cori Siamese l8204 22.jpg Cori l8204 35.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Richard Lloyd-King * Danny John-Jules * Nolan Frederick * Simon Marlow * Peter Challis * Colin Charles * Japheth Myers * Derek Cullen * Heavon Grant * Douglas Franklin * Chris Copeland * David Olton * Robert Yeal * Richard Reynard * Michiel Verkoren * Chris Houston * Oliver Tydman Jellicle Songs L8505 11.png|Nolan Frederick Jellicle Ball 1 l8709 04.jpg|Colin Charles Pyramid l8709 01.jpg|Colin Charles Finale l8709 05.jpg|Colin Charles Pyramid l8806 01.jpg|Colin Charles Cori Alonzo l8904 21.jpg|Derek Cullen Pyramid l9011 10.jpg|Heavon Grant Jellicle Songs 2 l9011 07.jpg|Heavon Grant Jellicle Songs 2 l9111 05.jpg|Douglas Franklin Jellicle Songs l9111 18.jpg|Douglas Franklin Jellicle Songs l9111 09.jpg|Douglas Franklin Jellicle Songs 1 l9111 07.jpg|Douglas Franklin Jellicle Songs 1 l9211 28.jpg|Douglas Franklin Jellicle Songs 1 l9305 25.jpg|Chris Copeland Deut Kittens l9505 22.jpg|David Olton Jellicle Songs 1 l9505 11.jpg|David Olton Jellicle Songs 1 l9511 10.jpg|Robert Yeal Cori Admetus Tugger Rob Yeal Alistair Bull Richard LKing L9608 02.jpg|Robert Yeal Jellicle Songs 1 L9712 03.png|Richard Reynard Cori Tant Richard Reynad Sam Biddulph L9712.png|Richard Reynard Victor Bill Twins L9807.png|Richard Reynard Jellicle Songs L9807.png|Richard Reynard Victor Bill Twins London 1999 05.jpg|Michiel Verkoren Jellicle Songs 1 l9911 39.jpg|Michiel Verkoren Tugger Victor Cori l9911 55.jpg|Michiel Verkoren Cori Tant l0006 09.jpg|Chris Houston Deut Munkus l0006 17.jpg|Chris Houston Cori Tant l0102 02.jpg|Oliver Tydman Jemima l0102 13.jpg|Oliver Tydman London Group 1.jpg Coricopat Nolan Frederick London 1984.jpg|Nolan Frederick Cori 1987 colin charles.jpg|Colin Charles 1998 Film * Tommi Sliiden Coricopat Tommi Sliiden Film 01.jpg Cori Tant Mungo Rumple Ball Film 01.jpg Cori Plato Tugger George Film 01.jpg Coricopat Tommi Sliiden Film 02.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Robert Yeal Finale Munkus Twins Swings UK8906 44.jpg Bill Cori Tant uk89 John Tobias Rob Yeal Sam Biddulph.png UK Tour 1993-95 * Jason Pennycooke * Luke Askew Cori uk93 Jason Pennycooke finale.jpg Pyramid uk9307.png Pyramid uk9402 47.jpg UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Joe Ryan * Lee Lomas * Philip Comley Cass Cori Tant Vic uk03 Summer Joe Ryan Madeleine H Emily A.jpg Jellicle Songs uk04 03.jpg Cori Tant Alonzo uk04 10 Lee Lomas Kate Tydman.jpg Alonzo Bill Cori uk04 06.jpg Cori Tant UK06 Philip Comley Carrie Sutton 1.jpg Alonzo Cori UK06 1.jpg Cori Tant uk07 04.jpg Cori Tant uk07 07.jpg Cori Tant uk07 29.jpg Pyramid uk07 32.jpg Cori Tant Charlotte Gooch UK 2008 01.jpg Cori Skimble Jemima uk07 03.jpg Cori Philip Comley warmup 4.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Richard Astbury * Benjamin Mundy Cori uk13 10 Richard Astbury.jpg|Richard Astbury Cori Tant UK13 Richard Astbury Lizzi Franklin.JPG|Richard Astbury Cori Tant Pyramid uk14.jpg|Benjamin Mundy Ensemble uk14 Boys.jpg|Benjamin Mundy KITTEN lizzi Franklin Richard Astbury Lily Fraser.jpg|Richard Astbury London / Blackpool Revival * Benjamin Mundy * James Titchener Cori Tant Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Benjamin Mundy Cori Ben Mundy interval.jpg|Benjamin Mundy Cori Tant Blackpool.jpg|James Titchener Street Cat Marcquelle Ward Palladium 2015 01.jpg|James Titchener UK/International Tour * James Titchener * Fletcher Dobinson * Rhys Batten Cori Tant Gabby Cocca Titchener UK16 last UK.jpg|James Titchener Cori Tant Bows Zagreb 3 2017.jpg|Fletcher Dobinson Cori Tant Fletcher Dobinson Eilish harmon beglan 2017.jpg|Fletcher Dobinson Cori Tant uk19 Fletcher Dobinson Eilish Harmon Beglan.jpg|Fletcher Dobinson Cori Cass Tant amsterdam dec18 Press.jpg|Fletcher Dobinson Cori Tanto Rhys Batten Gabrielle Cocca Manila 2019.jpg|Rhys Batten US Productions Original Broadway Production * René Clemente Cori Tant us82 15.jpg Broadway cats 06.jpg Broadway cats 07 OBC.jpg Cast promo group 4.jpg Broadway cats 03.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Guillermo Gonzalez * Joe Antony Cavise * Johnny Anzalone * Devanand N Janki * Cholsu Kim * James Hadley * David E Liddell * Steve Ochoa * Billy Johnstone * Paul A Brown * Ramon Flowers Cori Tant billy johnstone jill nicklaus.jpg|Billy Johnstone Alonzo Pounce Plato Twins Broadway 1990s.jpg Naming of Cats Bway009.jpg Cori Tant Finale last show sept 2000.jpg|Billy Johnstone Cori Tant Bway Calendar 2000 10.jpg|Billy Johnstone Tumblebrutus Coricopat backstage Bway 2000.jpg|Billy Johnstone Pouncival Coricopat backstage Bway 2000.jpg|Billy Johnstone US Tours 1-4 US Tour 5 Cori Tant US 5 swings.jpg Broadway Revival * Corey John Snide * Ron Todorowski * Joshua Burrage (cover) * Tanner Ray Wilson (cover) * Aaron Albano (cover) Cori Tant Corey Emily 2016 a.jpg|Corey John Snide Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg|Corey John Snide Cori Tant Coery Snide Emily Tate 16.png|Corey John Snide Cori Corey Snide 16.png|Corey John Snide Broadway Revival Tanto Emily Tate Cori Corey John Snide 17.jpg|Corey John Snide Twins 1st preview coreyjohnsnide.png|Corey John Snide Cori Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png|Corey John Snide Cori Bway Revival Corey John Snide 1.png|Corey John Snide Pounce Carby Cori Bway Revival 2017.jpg|Ron Todorowski JOSHUA IN CATS.jpeg|Joshua Burrage Tanto Cori Bway Jonalyn Tanner.png|Tanner Ray Wilson Cori Bway Aaron Albano.png|Aaron Albano US Tour 6 * PJ DiGaetano (1/19 - 9/19) * Maurice Dawkins * Justin W Geiss (cover) * Nicholas Burrage (cover) (1/19 - 10/19) * Austin Joseph Reynolds (cover) Cori Tant Mungo Pyramid US6 2019.jpg|PJ DiGaetano Gumbie Tap US6 04.jpg|PJ DiGaetano Cori Jellicle Ball US6 2019.jpg|PJ DiGaetano Coricopat US6 PJ Di Gaetano IG 01.jpg|PJ DiGaetano Tanto Cori US6 Laura PJ.png|PJ DiGaetano with Laura Katherine Kaufman Nala Cat with Coricopat PJ DiGaetano.png|PJ DiGaetano Cori Maurice Dawkins US6 1.png|Maurice Dawkins Cori US6 Maurice Dawkins.png|Maurice Dawkins Cori Vic US6 Justin W Geiss Caitlin Bond 01.jpg|Justin W Geiss Coricopat US6 Nick Burrage IG 01.jpg|Nicholas Burrage Cori Tanto US6 Nick Erin.png|Nicholas Burrage with Erin Chupinsky Cori Tanto US6 Austin Melody.png|Austin Joseph Reynolds Japanese Productions The Japanese production uses "Tumblebrutus" for the male twin, and "Coricopat" is an ensemble character. Coricopat Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1996 J96 cori2.jpg Cori 96 Tokyo 1.jpg Osaka 2002 Coricopat 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Yokohama 2009 Cori Asparagus Gilbert Pyramid 09.jpg|Coricopat, Asparagus, Gilbert Cori 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka Final Show Coricopat Dec 2013.jpg|Ryujiro Isshiki Fukuoka 2014 Coricopat Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (5).jpg|Jun Yokoi Misto Cori Gilbert babygriz Fukuoka 14 1.jpg|Misto, Coricopat, Gilbert Tokyo 2018 2019 Japan Coricopat.jpg Coricopat Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Geoffrey Jenkins Cori Tant Sydney 1985 01.jpg Melbourne 1987 * Rod Waterworth Australia Tour 1989 * Warwick Yuen Cori Tant Pounce Tumble Aus 1989.jpg Rumple Cori waiting Aus 1989.jpg Australia Tour 1993 * Jonathan G Schmolzer * Gerrard Carter * Glenn Mayo Cori Tant Press Singapore 1993 01.jpg Australian Circus Tent Tour * Warwick Reid Australasia 2007-2010 * Sam Marks * Darren Tyler * Brian Gillespie Coricopat Brian Gillespie Aus 2010 01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 * Clay Roberts (2014) * Stephen Morgante (01/2015) * Aaron Lynch (03/2015) * James Cooper (04/2015) Coricopat Clay Roberts Korea 2014.jpg|Clay Roberts Cori Tant Clay Roberts Thalia Burt Korea 2014.jpg|Clay Roberts Cori 1 Singapore 2015.jpg Tugger 5e Singapore 2015.jpg Sillabub 1 Singapore 2015.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Patrick Whitbread Cori Tant Aus 2015 01.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 03.jpg Twins 1 Aus15.jpg Twins 2 Aus15.jpg Tugger twins Daniel Assetta Aus15.jpg Backstage Last Show Aus 2016 01.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Aaron Lynch Cori Tant Aaron Lynch Mila de Biaggi Asia 17.jpg Cori Tant Aaron Lynch Mila de Biaggi 1.jpg Cori Tant Aaron Lynch Mila de Biaggi 2.jpg Jellicle Ball 1 Asia 17.jpg Jellicle Ball 3 Asia 17.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Jürgen Wallraff * Marc Stevens * Claudio Bonino * Raymond Chai * Christopher Klein * Nick Winston * Bruce Harris * Steffen Mähr * Giulio Scatola * Fabian Aloise * Luc Bazille * Leighton Morrison De86 Cori Misto Plato.png Moments Hamburg 1997 2.jpg Hamburg Cori Tant 1.jpg De89 Alonzo Twins.jpg|Claudio Bonino De89 Alonzo Twins 2.jpg|Claudio Bonino De90 Alonzo Twins.jpg|Raymond Chai Alonzo Twins de9204.png|Christopher Klein Alonzo Twins de9210.png|Christopher Klein De97 Alonzo Twins.png Hamburg art Coricopat.jpg Coricopat Jurgen Wallruff Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Jürgen Wallraff Coricopat Raymond Chai Hamburg 90.jpg|Raymond Chai De9108 Coricopat Raymond Chai.png|Raymond Chai Coricopat Raymond Chai Hamburg 93.jpg|Raymond Chai De9204 Coricopat Christopher Klein.png|Christopher Klein Stuttgart 2001-02 * Akos Tihanyi * Jamie Karitzis Invitation de01 04.jpg Cori Tant Jelly Stuttgart 2001.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Sanny Roumimper * Anton Perez Tanto & Coricopat - Sanny & Karin 2002.jpg|Sanny Roumimper Berlin Jemima Cori Tant.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Christian de Varas * Daniel Ruiz Orellana Twins de04 2556-07.jpg Dusseldorf 2556-12 Coricopat.jpg Cori Tant Basel 2005.jpg Skimble Cori 1 Dusseldorf 2004.jpg Pounce Cori Jellicle Ball German Tour 05 press 1.jpg Gala Silla Cori Bomb Tumble de06 5399.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * John Baldoz * Christian de Varas Cori Tant 01 German Tour 11.jpg Cori Tanto German Tent Tour Berlin Opening Night 2011.jpg Cori Tant 01 Stuttgart 2012.jpeg Skimble 01 Tent Tour (6).jpg John Baldoz Coricopat3.jpg|John Baldoz John Baldoz Coricopat1.jpeg|John Baldoz John Baldoz Coricopat 5.jpg|John Baldoz John Baldoz Coricopat4.jpg|John Baldoz Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 * Calvann Cole * Dean Welterlen * Matthew Jessner * Niki Bolen * Gregory McKinnon Bustopher Joachim Kemmer Vienna 1983 01.jpg Toronto 1985 * Stelio Calagias * Gino Berti Finale 02 Canada.jpg Amsterdam 1987-1992 * Leo de Groot Cori Tant wagesrijk milenschrok.jpg Twins Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 * Chauner Gallan Coricopat Paris 89 019.jpg Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 04.JPEG Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 03.JPEG Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 02.JPEG Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 01.JPEG Paris 1989 promo 1.jpg Zurich 1991 / Euro Tour 1994 * Adam Richard Jones * Andrew Grant * Neil Giroday * Dirk Smits * Deimos Virgillito Coricopat Tantomile Adam Richard Jones Niki Ankenbrand Zurich.png Cori Tant Postcard Zurich 91.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 * Hendrick January * Craig Long * Duane Alexander * Jerome Julies Coricopat Tantomile World Tour 2001 01.jpg World Tour Ensemble 2.jpg Coricopat Tantomile World Tour 2001 02.jpg Tugger Shanghai 2003.jpg Munkus Twins Beijing tour April 2004.jpg Twins Beijing tour April 2004.jpg Cori Duane Alexander Munkus Anton Luitingh.jpg|Duane Alexander Copenhagen 2002 * Geir Gundersen Cori Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Pyramid 2 Copenhagen 2002.png Jellicle Ball 1 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Deut Kittens Copenhagen 08.png Skimble Salute 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 * Santiago Cano Madrid Cast 1.jpg Moscow 2005 * Yevgeny Chekin Cori Moscow 05 3.jpg Twins 1 Moscow 05.jpg Twins 2 Moscow 05.jpg Pyramid 5 Moscow 05.jpg Cori 1 Moscow 05.jpg Admetus Cori Munk Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Michael Macalintal Cori Tant Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Naming 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Finale Dutch Tour Group 1.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 Korea 2008 Tugger 02.jpg 2010s Brazil 2010 * Adenis Vieira Pyramid NAP 16 Brazil.jpg Press Call Brazil 035.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 2.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 1.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 022.jpg China 2012 Coricopat He Mijiang China 2012 02.jpg Coricopat He Mijiang China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * James Titchener * Fletcher Dobinson * Nathan Zach Johnson * Antonio Beverly * Aarron Macauley * Alexander Bartels * Danny Fogarty * Domenico Ramelli Pyramid RCCL Cast 1.jpg Cori Tant NAP18 Fletcher Dobinson.jpg|Fletcher Dobinson Paris 2015 * Lucas Radziejewski Coricopat Tantomile Paris 15 01.gif Vienna 2019 * Jan-Eike Majert * Johann Vandamme Cori Jan-Eike Majert Opening Night Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Jan-Eike Majert Tanto Cori Vienna Revival Petra Johan.png|Johan van Damme Category:Character Galleries